


Simple Geometry

by RookieMistake



Series: I'm On Fire [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, Brunch, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Picnic, Storms, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieMistake/pseuds/RookieMistake
Summary: A series of 2nd-person vignettes about you and Hanzo Shimada, inspired by his in-game abilities, just in time for Valentine's Day
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Series: I'm On Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157792
Kudos: 13





	1. Storm Arrow

_“Swift as the wind.”_

You wrap the last of the sandwiches and pack it in the picnic basket. You’d been looking forward to this afternoon out for a long time. You wipe your hands on your shirt with a sigh, looking at the absolute mess you’ve left the kitchen. But it was all worth it for the delicious food you’d planned for your picnic with Hanzo.

You head out to the living room where he’s sitting on the couch. “Almost ready to go?” He asks, his voice soft. You nod and look down at your clothes. “Let me just take a quick shower and then we can head out.”

As soon as you finish your sentence, you hear a peal of thunder in the distance. You glance out the window to see storm clouds brewing overhead, and a wind whips past, howling as it goes. You pout a little. “It looks like we’re going to get rained out.”

Hanzo stands up, taking a look out the window. “I am sorry, love. You go take your shower, and I will figure something out.”

You sigh, trying not to feel too disappointed. You were really looking forward to this picnic, because it was the first time all week you and Hanzo were going to be able to spend a decent amount of time together. You had both been so busy that any time you saw each other it was just in passing. You head to the bathroom and turn on the shower, letting the steam fill up the room.

You strip down and step into the spray. It relaxes your muscles and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You wash the grime and flour off of you, trying not to think about all the delicious food you’d spent the whole morning putting together that was just going to be stuck in the fridge. You lather up and rinse off, stepping out of the shower. It’s a little chilly as you wrap a towel around yourself and step out of the bathroom. You gasp when you make your way down the hallway to the living room. 

Hanzo had moved all the furniture in the living room against the walls, leaving a large open area in the center of the room, where he’d spread out the blanket and set up the picnic that you were planning for that afternoon. 

“What--what’s all this?” You ask in amazement.

“You seemed very upset that we were not able to go on our picnic, so I...improvised.” Hanzo says from his spot on the floor.

“Let me just get...dressed...” You barely finish the thought, still in amazement at everything he managed to do the short time you were in the shower. You go back to the bedroom and put on the outfit you were planning to wear to the park and join him in the living room again, laying next to him on the blanket.

“Thank you...” You say softly.

“I do not like seeing you upset.” He says, blushing a little. He was never very good at accepting praise, especially from you.

He opens the bottle of wine, a sweet white he picked out to go with the strawberry shortcake you’d made for desert, and pours you a glass. You smile and gently clink your glass against his. “I mean it, Hanzo. This is amazing.”

“It is not the park, and I know--”

You silence him by leaning over and giving him a kiss, causing his eyebrows to raise in surprise, but he does not push you away. 

You pull out two of the sandwiches you made and pass him one. He bites into it, a slight smile on his face. “I do not know how you get a simple sandwich to taste so good.”

“I make it with love.” You giggle, gently booping him on the nose. He gives you a sidelong glance but you see the corners of his mouth tug upward ever so slightly. The rain pounds against the window and lighting flashes outside, followed by a long, low rumble of thunder. 

You look out the window above the couch almost wistfully. “You know, it’s actually kind of nice, being in here and getting to listen to the storm outside.”

Hanzo nods silently, taking another bite of his sandwich. You watch him for a moment, the way his brow furrows as he focuses on savoring the food you made for him, the way his jaw rolls gently as he chews. There was so much mystery surrounding him, but you were grateful for the moments like this, where everything seemed so simple and it was just the two of you, nothing else going on.

He takes a sip of his wine and notices you staring at him. “What is it?”

You shake your head. “Nothing. Just thinking of how lucky I am to have you.”

He blushes again. “It is me who is the lucky one.”

You blush again and busy yourself with finishing your sandwich, but you can’t stop yourself from stealing glances at him. You can tell he’s doing the same because of the way his eyes dart away when you glance over at him, and the blush that comes over him.

You get out the strawberry shortcake and drizzle a little extra strawberry sauce on Hanzo’s. “Something sweet for the sweetest guy I know.”

“I did not--”

You put a finger over his lips. “Han, you really have to learn to take a compliment.”

He frowns but nods. “For you, anything.” 

You hand him the bowl full of strawberry shortcake and dig into your own. It’s sweet, a little crumbly and definitely worth all the work you put into it that morning. Hanzo looks up at you and has just a smear of whipped cream on the corner of his mouth. You chuckle and point to your own mouth. “You have a little...”

His tongue darts out to lick it off, but he gets the wrong side. “Did I get it?”

“No, here, let me--” You say and reach over, wiping it off with your thumb. You suck it off, giving him a slight smile. He smiles back and leans over to give you a kiss. It might not be the picturesque afternoon picnic in the park you were hoping for, but it was with Hanzo, and it was _perfect._


	2. Sonic Arrow

_“Marked by the dragon.”_

“Are you almost ready? You know my mother hates it when we’re late.” You call out as you button up the last couple of buttons on your shirt. You and Hanzo were going out for brunch with your parents. He steps into the bathroom, wearing a crisp white button down and a black and blue vest over black dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up to just below the elbow, giving off a decent view of the dragon tattoo you knew extended up his arm and over much of his left pectoral. It was truly a piece of art.

“How do I look?” He asks, tying the last of his hair up in his signature short ponytail. You chuckle and turn to him. “You know this is just brunch, you don’t need to look so formal.”

He frowns, that single strand of hair falling into his face. He pushes it out of the way. “I wanted to make a good impression.”

You place a hand on his chest. “Han, we’ve been together for almost two years. My parents adore you. You don’t need to try so hard.”

He frowns harder. “But if I stop giving a good impression, they might stop liking me as much as they do. I want to prove to them that I am good enough for you.”

You can’t help but smile at that. You take his hand in yours, bringing his fingers to your lips. You gently kiss each of his fingers before closing your hand around his. “Hanzo Shimada. You don’t have to prove anything to anyone. You know, and I know, that you make me the happiest I’ve ever been. My parents know that too.”

Hanzo sighs. “I wish it was that easy for me.”

You take his hand into yours and lead him into the bedroom, sitting down with him on the edge of the bed. You look directly into his eyes, two dark oaken pools that hide a sadness you wish you could fully understand, but there are some parts of him he keeps so closely guarded you wonder if you’ll ever know the true depth of everything that was the man before you. “Hanzo, is everything okay?”

“I just...sometimes I worry that maybe you deserve better than me? That you would be happier with someone else.” It was unusual for Hanzo to be this vulnerable, and while you appreciated it, there was something to his words that stung a bit.

It’s your turn to frown. “I chose you for a reason, Hanzo, and frankly, I’m a little hurt that you would even think that.”

He sighs again. “I know, and I am sorry.”

You lean over and kiss him. “Trust me, I’m more than happy with you, Hanzo.”

He puts his hand on the back of your head and kisses you tenderly. You lean into it a little more. Without either of you realizing it, the kiss becomes more heated and fervent. A small moan escapes Hanzo’s lips, and suddenly you find yourself being pushed back on the bed. He straddles you, slowly undoing the first two buttons on your shirt.

“I cannot believe I ever allowed myself to doubt.” He shakes his head. “You are beautiful and I am lucky to call you mine.”

You bite your lip, your heart pounding in your chest. “Hanzo, please...”

He grabs both your wrists, pinning them above your head. He continues to kiss you roughly, this time sliding his tongue into your mouth. You moan as he does so, and he reciprocates. He uses his other hand to undo the rest of the buttons on your shirt, leaving it splayed open and your chest and stomach exposed. His fingers trace their way down your body, his fingers leaving trails of fire and electricity all across your skin. You fight not to squirm, but the sensations are quickly overwhelming you. Your mind starts to go blank and you can’t stop yourself from moaning. 

He leans down to silence you with a kiss, and then begins to trail kisses all along your jaw. You turn your head to the side, allowing him better access to your jawline. Your eyes close tightly so you can just focus on the way he makes you feel. You let out a small moan, and hear him laugh, a deep, throaty sound. “Everything okay, my little cherry blossom?”

Of course it wasn’t. Your skin is on fire, and all you want is more of his touch. His lips ghost over your throat, gently nipping at you. All you can do is moan in response. He continues to kiss down, kissing along your clavicle and leaving little love bites as he does. You throw your head to the side, exposing even more of your tender neck to him. He takes full advantage, leaving hot, needy kisses all over your skin. You can feel the blood pounding through your veins, and it almost feels like your heart is going to jump out of your chest. “Hanzo, please...”

“Please what?”

But you don’t respond. You just groan as he ghosts a hand over your most sensitive area. He leans down so his lips are right next to your ear, his breath hot and warm. It sends another wave of tingles down your spine. “You know,” he whispers after a long, drawn out moment of silence, “we are going to be late for that brunch.”

Suddenly you snap back to your senses. You push him off you and stand up, working to straighten your shirt and do up the open buttons. You head back into the bathroom to fix your hair where it had been mussed by the bed, and that’s when you see it. Right there on your neck, darkening with each passing second. “Shit!”

Hanzo is suddenly at the door, his eyes wide with concern. “Is everything okay?” He looks your frenzied expression over in the mirror, before his eyes land on the darkening spot on your neck. “Oh...”

“Hanzo, you gave me a _hickey!”_


	3. Dragonstrike

_“Let the dragon consume you!”_

“Hanzo, love, dinner’s ready!” You call out, plating two servings of the carbonara you made for dinner. You set them both on the bar that separates your kitchen from the living room. Hanzo takes a seat on one of the barstools on the other side. He takes a look at the food and smiles. You loved cooking for Hanzo, because he was appreciative of everything you made. However, you learned fairly early on not to make anything Japanese, because he would always complain that it would never live up to his mother’s cooking, and Mama Shimada was not the kind of woman who would share her recipes with you.

Not that you minded, that meant that you could make just about everything else for him and Hanzo would find it delicious. He twirls some of the past around his fork and takes a bite, his face lighting up. “This is good. You cooked the bacon just how I like it.”

You lean on the counter and take a bite of your own helping. “Of course. Extra crispy.” 

You blow him a kiss. He smiles as he continues to dig in, and you work through your own dinner. Once he’s done, you take both your plates and put them in the sink. You open up the cabinets, looking at the ingredients you have. “I was thinking of doing something for dessert, was there anything in particular you want?”

You don’t hear anything for several seconds. “Han, you still there?”

Suddenly, you feel hands on your waist. Hanzo wraps his arms around you, pulling you close. He rests his chin on your shoulder and whispers in your ear. His breath is hot, and it makes your skin tingle. “I do have something in mind, yes.”

He pulls you close to him, and you feel his arousal pressing into your ass, telling you exactly what he had in mind. You turn to him, capturing his lips in a quick kiss. “If that’s what you want.”

He leaves a trail of kisses down your neck. “It is.”

You turn around and capture his lips in a hungry kiss. His goatee tickles a little, but you’re more interested in his arms wrapping around you, pulling you close. You put your hands against his body, feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath you. He lifts one of your legs, bringing it around his waist, and then a second, bracing you against the counter for a second before hoisting you up. It always amazed you how he could carry you around so effortlessly. He wasn’t as muscled as a few guys you knew, sure, but he wasn’t out of shape by any means.

He carries you to the bedroom, and lays you out on the bed. He pulls your shirt up over your head, unceremoniously discarding it on the floor next to the bed. He continues to kiss you, peppering them along your jaw and down your throat. Then he kisses down your chest, taking a moment to nip at each nipple as he does so. He makes his way down your stomach, which makes your skin light up, and you suck in a breath. Hanzo chuckles at your reaction, then he reaches for the button on your pants. He flicks it open with a single, deft motion, and then drags your zipper down. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of both your pants and underwear, bringing them down in a single, swift motion, exposing all of you to him.

You reach out and pull the zipper down on the jacket he’s wearing, sliding it off from around his shoulders. Beneath, he’s only wearing a white wife beater that shows off that intricate tattoo along his left arm. You pull it off in a hurry, but take the time to trace the intricate lines of the dragon dancing over his skin. Hanzo looks down at your hand and reaches down. He grabs it and brings it to his mouth, laying a soft, tender kiss along your fingers. He lets go and reaches down to his pants, undoing his own button and pushing them down. 

His arousal is evident. You bite your lip and reach out to touch it, running your thumb over the flared head. Hanzo sucks in a breath before letting out a moan. He lets you stroke it a couple of times, before grabbing your wrist. You look up at him, and you can tell from the look in his eyes that he wants to take control.

You nod slightly, biting your lip. It turned you on in ways you couldn’t describe when Hanzo became dominant. He walks away for a second, coming back with a yellow silk scarf, something you bought him as a birthday present last year. He ties it around your eyes, cutting off your vision and heightening the sensations across your body. You become acutely aware of every touch he makes.

He pushes you onto the bed, trailing kisses down your body again before settling between your legs. He gives you a long, tender lick. You shudder. He continues his ministrations on you while his other hand keeps your wrists pinned above your head. 

After a few moments, he stops. You hear him shuffling around and feel something hard, hot and a little wet press against your lips. “Suck,” he commands in a husky voice.

And you do. You wrap your lips around the tip, savoring the salty sweet taste. He gently rolls his hips, feeding more into your mouth, and you let him lead. You use your tongue in whatever way you can, and he moans in approval. Finally, he pulls away and you feel his hands on your hips. He flips you onto your stomach and lifts your hips. You feel his tip press against you, slick with your saliva and he pushes in.

You wince a little, he’s not exactly small down there, but after a moment you grow accustomed to it. Hanzo starts off slow, teasing you. He pulls almost all the way out before pushing in all the way to the base. You let out a loud groan. He chuckles and begins to thrust in earnest. The best part about being with Hanzo was that he knew exactly how to tease you, get you exactly where he wanted you but never letting you go farther.

You begin to squirm and beg. Your voice is raw “Hanzo, please...”

“Please what?” He finally says.

“Let me...”

He grabs you by the hair and pulls you back so he’s whispering in your ear. “Let go.”

And you do, squeezing around him as you do. He responds in kind, flooding you with his own hot release. He pulls out, untying the scarf from around your eyes and giving you a kiss. 

“I love you.”

You smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
